


Asked For It

by BooksBabiesAndCats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Explanations, M/M, Painplay, Rare Pairings, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksBabiesAndCats/pseuds/BooksBabiesAndCats
Summary: Ginny sees marks hidden under Harry's shirt and decides to try help her friend. Harry explains.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, a piece of dialogue I couldn't get out my head. I might like to expand on the story behind it sometime, but I know it's a rare pair with little interest in it, so I don't know if it's worth making it more than a floating daydream.

"It isn't right, Harry."

"The relationship between my boyfriend and me is not really your business, Ginny, you made that quite clear."

"Harry! Ron saw you after Quidditch, said your back was beat up like you'd fallen from your broom into a thornbush, it's not just the bit I caught a glimpse of!"

"Good to know my best friend has my back. But really there's nothing to be concerned about. I asked for it."

"Nobody is asking to be hit! I know your relatives- don't laugh! This is serious!"

"No, just- Merlin, Gin. You don't understand, I asked for it. 'Nev, please! Harder, more!' asked for it."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Oh. But you've been through so much pain already-"

"Which is why I like it, why I _need_ it. It's clean pain, it's not tangled in anger and fear, of all the pain in my life it's one I choose. It makes things- it makes things simple for a bit. And Neville... Neville gives me that without even a hint of cruelty, he does it in care. Like pruning one of his plants. And if I called a stop he'd stop."

"Oh. But-"

"Are you quite done, asking questions about my sex life?"

"Oh, Harry, it's not like that, I was worried. Things have been awkward between us, but we were still friends first, and I still care, you know. Can't we go back to that?"

"Alright. But you get to try explain to Ron what he saw, then."

"Harry! Harry, you can't be serious. No, stop laughing, stop that! _Harry Potter!_ " 


End file.
